The lack of proper breathing technique is often the initial cause of many physical illnesses. Without sufficient oxygen, one's organs—including the heart, lungs and brain will quickly weaken. Overtime, this oxygen deprivation ultimately affects the ability to perform daily activities including beneficial exercises which may then lead to other health problems. As such, it is well known that the ability to distribute oxygen to other organs within the body via the bloodstream is critical to not only increasing endurance, but maintaining and enhancing life as well.
Without a proper breathing technique, users will always feel tired and unable to perform basic tasks. Furthermore, the ability to properly breathe aids in retarding the aging process, and revitalizes muscles for a long life. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a user can be easily taught proper breathing techniques, and have such techniques reinforced so that such techniques become rote and easily reproduced in one's daily life. The use of the training device and method of use provides users the benefits of proper and healthy breathing, and helps teach them to breathe properly even when not using the invention.